In this proposal, we argue that men and women's self-esteem should affect (1) their perception of others' liking for them, and (2) consequently their liking for others. We criticize previous researchers who naively assume that men and women of various self-esteem levels will "correctly" perceive how much they are liked. Then we go on to speculate as to how self-esteem should affect liking for accepting and rejecting others. We present a series of mathematical models to predict (1) How Ss' self-esteem should affect perception of potential dates' liking; (2) How Ss' perception of O's liking should affect Ss' liking for O; and (3) As a consequence, how Ss' self-esteem should affect liking for O. We conducted four laboratory and naturalistic experiments to test these hypotheses. We are asking for funds to code the questionnaires, put them on tape, analyze the data, and write up our results.